


A Little Christmas Magic

by JSinister32



Series: All I Want for Christmas [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas With the Vergers, F/F, Fluff and happiness, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Santa Showed Up After All, Will Wants a Child, christmas cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: When Hannibal catches Will setting the scene of Santa's delivery for Alana and Margot Verger's son, he helps hatch a very special Christmas plan.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: All I Want for Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054409
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	A Little Christmas Magic

_“Seeing is believing, but sometimes_  
_The most real things in the world_  
_Are the things we can’t see.”_  
_-The Polar Express_

* * *

“Will? What on Earth are you doing? It’s nearly midnight.” The disapproving voice floated down the stairs, freezing Will in his tracks. The boot he had been pressing into the ashes within the fireplace fell from his hands with a resounding thunk. Hannibal appeared at the foot of the stairs, tying his dressing gown tighter around his waist as he stared at his husband with a mixture of disapproval and delight. Only Will had ever been able to bring out two such opposing emotions within him with such ease, and as he approached, the disapproval melted away like ice. Will kept his eyes from where the boot fell, trying to make his movements look as casual as possible as he moved to meet Hannibal at the doorway.

“I was just setting up the rest of the presents, love,” he murmured, looping his arms around Hannibal’s waist. “Go back to sleep.” Undeterred, Hannibal peered around Will’s shoulder, his eyes taking in the telltale shoe. 

“May I ask why we have a rogue boot next to the fireplace, then?” he asked, gesturing towards the living room. Will’s face fell into a blank mask, his eyes seeking purchase anywhere but Hannibal’s face. For long moments, he didn’t speak, the silence filling with the sounds of the mechanical ornaments mixed in with the others on the tree. Amused, Hannibal wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist, pulling him close. A trace of the cologne he had worn to dinner was still present on his neck, and he couldn’t resist running his nose along the fragrant skin, chasing the scent to its source. Will softened in his arms, a moan trapping itself within his throat.

“Will, darling,” Hannibal whispered. “I’m still waiting for an answer.” The other man sighed and took a step back, turning to collect the boot in shaking hands.

“Margot and Alana’s son turns six this year,” he said, his voice soft as candle smoke. Hannibal’s eyebrow raised, surprise painting across his handsome features. Nodding encouragingly, he watched Will with a soft fascination, wondering where this explanation was headed.

“Yes…” he said, his words trailing off as Will picked up the shoe, his fingers playing across the leather.

“He’s already beginning to doubt the existence of Santa,” Will continued, his eyes still dancing across the boot. “Some of his friends have been telling him it’s all a lie. Since they’re coming here for breakfast, and I happened to get a couple of presents besides the ones we already decided on, I thought I might put on a little show for him.” Hannibal glanced from Will’s obviously distraught features to the boot in his hand.

“So, you thought to place footprints within the ashes, without the thought that we will need to light another fire in the morning?” He murmured. Will’s face fell. He took a deep breath, studying the boot in his hand.

“Yeah, I didn’t think of that,” he admitted. “I was just thinking about the evidence. I thought if we could preserve his childhood for just a little longer…” Hannibal’s heart squeezed tightly in his chest. While he and Will had discussed children of their own, they had decided to wait one more year in hopes that Jack would finally stop searching for them. However, their reconnection with the Verger women and their little boy had shown Hannibal just how much Will wanted to be a father. He practically doted on the boy, taking him to the zoo and the park as often as his parents would allow, happily answering an endless stream of questions, as only a child could ask. They even managed to get them to agree to Christmas breakfast with the promise that Will wouldn’t go overboard on the presents. Hannibal managed to rein him in at three, although they were far more expensive than his mothers would be pleased with. But when Hannibal had seen the way his husband’s eyes lit up while they wrapped the gifts, the meticulous ribbons and bows he attached, he couldn’t help but be proud. _He will make a most excellent father_ , he thought. _A child to surround with love and laughter, teach about the magic that still exists in the world._

Heart lodged firmly in his throat, Hannibal took the boot from his husband’s hands. Will glanced up, confused as he watched the other man stride across the living room to the entry to collect the other boot. Turning back to Will, he smiled gently, holding up the pair.

“If you’re going to make convincing footprints darling, you’ll need both boots.” Will shook his head, confused.

“You already said we’d need to light a fire,” he replied. “They won’t be visible.” Hannibal’s smile turned to a happy grin as he moved past the former profiler to the fireplace. Bending down, he firmly stamped both boots into the ash, ensuring the soles were covered well. Holding them up, he gestured for Will to join them.

“That’s why they won’t be relegated to just the fireplace.”

***

“Mom! Momma! You have to see where Santa walked last night! He was so careless, he left prints all the way to the tree!” Michael Adrian Verger waved his fist excitedly in an attempt to get the two women to come into the house faster. Margot released Hannibal from their embrace with a small smile before joining her son by the fire. Sure enough, there was a trail of boot prints leading from the fireplace to the tree, with an obvious stop by the plate of cookies left out for the Big Man himself. A half eaten sugar cookie provided further evidence that someone had been there, and had most assuredly delivered presents. Michael was already inspecting the tags, waving small boxes in the air for everyone to see.

“He was here! He really was!” Will’s eyes shone with the bright colors dancing across the tree, his own excitement clearly painted on his face. Hannibal stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“It seems you’ve made a believer of him yet,” he murmured low into Will’s ear. The man before him grinned, squeezing his hands lovingly.

“Not without your help,” he whispered back. “Thank you for that, Hannibal. It means more than you can imagine that you are okay with soot on the floor in the name of a little Christmas magic.” Hannibal released Will’s waist to turn him. Cupping his hands along Will’s jaw, he kissed the soft, warm lips offered to him, a gentle, lingering press of skin. Although brief, it left both men breathless. Will smiled and planted another soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips before turning back to the tree.

“Michael, how about you help me hand out everyone’s presents before we eat?” he said. The boy let out an excited whoop, immediately filling his arms with brightly colored packages for Will to read. Hannibal took a seat on the couch next to the Verger women, watching the scene before him with an almost feline contentment, his mind on the future of what their family would become.

When the Vergers took their leave, Hannibal hugged them each by the door. When Alana wrapped her hands around his waist, Hannibal leaned in and whispered into her ear. Her smile turned into a grin, and she nodded, pleased. Hannibal watched as they bundled into the car, wondering how long he would need to wait before telling his husband the good news. After the scene that transpired around him, the doctor knew Will deserved what he wanted most in life. And it just so happened he knew the best surrogate available.

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the boot print is from my own childhood. My sister used to try and convince me that Santa wasn't real, but I was a true believer. My mom wanted to extend the magic a little longer, and used one of my dad's boots in our fireplace to make prints. I still have that little tingle of belief every year when the sun goes down on Christmas Eve. I hope you all feel a little of that magic this year, right along with me. 🤍


End file.
